Eleccion equivocada
by Albiitah18
Summary: Renesmee esta llena de dudas. Podra elegir entre dos personas que quiere?
1. Prefacio

Prefacio:

No me lo podia creer. No queria que esto estubiese ocurriendo. Por que a mi? Por que el? La unica cosa del mundo que queria para el resto de mi corta vida, tenia que desaparecer asi por que si? No lo podia permitir. Lo habia dado todo por el para que ahora…

Mis pensamientos se volvian cada vez mas oscuros. Nadie podria ayudarme. No tenia oportunidad. Si queria tener esa insignificante vida a mi lado, tenia que detener a el simple hombre lobo que estaba a punto de cometer el error que podria acabar con mi sentido comun, con parte de mi vida.

Tenia que hacerlo, pero como podria mirarme al espejo después de matarlo? Como le miraria a mi madre? Cualquier eleccion traia una consecuencia.

Sin saber cual iba a ser el resultado me diriji a acabar con lo que por mi culpa habia comenzado.


	2. Mirada azul

Capitulo 1.

(Renesmee)

Empecé a usmear mi alrededor. Un bosque oscuro y humedo me rodea. Distintans franagancias me hacen cosquillas en la nariz. De repente un olor nuevo me invade. Me empieza a arder la garganta. Es el olor perfecto, como si estuviera echo solo para mi. Siento su presencia a varios metros de mi. Podria llegar a el en 2 segundos pero no quiero que se espante (aunque le puediera atrapar en milesimas de segundo) quiero saber que es ese ser que hace que no pare de usmear. Me acerco sigilosamente como una leona. Cuando por fin consigo estar a la distancia perfecta para dar un salto y matarlo, algo me deja seca. Me doi cuenta de que me observa. Conozco esa mirada azul. El lobo rojizo que esta delante de mi se me hace familiar. Me arde la garganta.

(RIIING)

-Maldito despertador...-murmuro medio dormida.

Me desperezo lo antes posible y abro los ojos, y le veo. Mi todas las mañanas esta ahi sentado observando mis sueños, dice que le encanta ; que le recuerda a mi madre.

-Has estado observando mis sueños otra vez?- le reprocho.

-Como todas las noches.- me dedica su perfecta sonrisa, la misma que le enamoro a mi madre. Siempre me fascinaba las istorias que me contaban sobre su amor. Me encataria vivir algo asi.-pero esta vez...se me escapa algo.

-A que te refieres papa?- le digo extrañada mientras hago la cama.

-A tu sueño. Normalmente sueles soñar con Jacob, con tu madre y el tio Emmet o con los Vulturis.

" Que no se ponga pensativo. Que no se ponga pensativo"

-ummm...pero este sueño me hace pensar-"mierda".-Quien es ese lobo? No me suena de haberlo visto en la manada de Sam o de Jacob.

No se quien es papa. No lo he visto nunca.

-Bueno...vistete rapido que Jacob llegara de un momento a otro.

Desde hace unos meses me arte de ir al colegio con los coches lujosos de mi familia. Asi que le pedi a Jacob para que me llevase en su moto. Y el (como no) encantado acepto.

Tras varios minutos de bronca con mi tia Alice. Baje a desayunar junto a mi abuela Esme y mi madre. Mi dulce madre. Cada año que pasa me parezco mas a ella; o eso dicen.

-Jacob te puedo hacer una pregunta? - el viento movia mi melena.

-Dispara.- nunca me sentia mas segura que cuando iba con el.

Sabes si hay algun lobo en tu manada o en la de Sam con pelo cobrizo y ojos azules?

-Como no sea Quil.- le costaba mucho pensar.

No. Quil tiene los ojos marrones. -le corregi.

-Entonces ni idea. No es comun un lobo con ojos azules.

Yo sabia que conocia a ese lobo. Lo sabia. Pero no recordaba donde lo habia visto.

Tras varios minutos de silencio llegamos a mi colegio. El unico colegio decente de Forks. El pueblo mas humedo y frio de la zona. Cosa que facilitaba la vida a mi familia. Pocos kilometros al sur se encontraba la reserva. Donde estaban los Quileute. Las manadas de lobos como Jacob.

-Te recogo a la salida guapa?- me dijo con su voz aterciopelada.

-No no hace falta. Me voi con Cris.- esa tarde habia una pequeña fiesta en la playa de la reserva. Iban a ir los de mi colegio y los de la reserva. Se decia que llegaban chicos nuevos a la reserva ( nuevos miembros para las manadas, esa es la pura verdad).

-Entonces nos vemos a la tarde noche. Lo saben tus padres? - no era conveniente contarles la verdad, nunca me dejaban ir.

-A medias. Creen que voi con Cris a la biblioteca. -le guiñe el ojo .

Me beso levemente la frente. Gesto que yo le devolvi. Sabia que eso le gustaba.


	3. La fiesta

Capitulo 2

(Renesmee)

-Nessie ! Despiertaa! - Cris no paraba de menearme para que me despertara.

Como todos los dias, la clase de español me aburrian mas que ninguna otra. Siempre me dormia cosa que mi amiga Cris intentaba evitar.

Vas a venirte al final a la fiesta?- me pregunto.

-Claro. Pero ya sabes que no quiero malos royos con nadie no? Ni tampoco quiero llevarte a casa, no se si me entiendes. - la ultima vez que confie en ella, acabe con dos tios pegados a mi ( cosa que no era muy de mi agrado...) y ella acabo con un pedo demasiado grande.

-Estate muy tranquila. Por cierto, dicen que los chicos nuevos se quedaran unos dias por la reserva. Igual pillas cacho Nessie!- le dedique una mirada de odio.

-Cris...

Derepente algo se me paso por la cabeza.

(en el comedor)

-Nessie te vienes a la mesa? - me preguntaron las de 4 desde lejos.

-Si un segundo.

Me diriji a la mesa de mis " hermanos adoptados " . No entendia por que mis padres no podian aparecer por alli. Alice, Jasper y Rosalie todabia comian, estudiaban y creo que trabajaban en el colegio.

-Alice...Me podrias dejar la camisola de mi madre?

-Por supuesto aunque no creo que te sirva de mucho en una biblioteca la verdad.- me guiño un ojo.

Alice la unica que me comprendia. Yo confiaba en ella completamente.

( A la tarde)

-Nessie!

Jacob me esperaba con los brazos abiertos a la entrada de la reserva.

-Ven esto te va a encantar.

Llegamos a la orilla de la playa ( el lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta) . Habia mas Quileute que los de mi colegio pero al fin y al cabo estaba lleno de gente. En la orilla del agua habia un grupo de chicos, para mi desconocidos. Serian los nuevos. La mayoria eran morenos y de pelo marron.

-Son esos los nuevos miembros d e la manada?- le pregunte a Jacob.

-Como sabes...?- me pregunto sorprendido.

-No soi tonta Jacob. Es muy estraño que llegue todo un grupo de chicos parecidos a vosotros.

-Bueno...solo estan de paso. Vienen desde Texas. Nos an dicho algunos que quieren quedarse pero para eso necesitarian pasar las pruebas. - se explicaba tan bien....-pero eso ahora da igual. Tengo una cosa que enseñarte. Algo que andabas buscando.

Me cogio del brazo y me llevo detras del tronco donde me conto la leyenda de los "Frios y los Quileute". Queria enseñarme algo.

-Mira alli.

Me giro la barbilla en direccion al grupo de chicos de Texas. No lograba entender lo que me queria hacer ver. Me fije en cada uno de los chicos que formaban el grupo.

-Que quieres ense...-me quede en silencio.

Y entonces le vi.


	4. Jackson Gregory Marley

Capitulo 3.

(Jackson Gregory Marley)

-Venga Jack! Por que no te quieres quedar?- otra vez esa maldita pregunta.

-No tengo ninguna razon por la que quedarme.-respondi.-vosotros os podeis quedar yo me volvere a Texas y punto.

-Bueno. Tu piénsatelo estas dos semanas y después tu decides.-por fin podia decidir!

-Voy a por algo de beber. Quereis algo? –queria salir de alli.

-No cogete para ti.

No soportaba ese afan de unirse a otra manadas. Es que acaso no estabamos bien solos? Yo sabia que controlábamos perfectamente la transformación. Pero tenia que tragar todos los años con lo mismo. La manada de Sam era muy agradable y este año la nueva manada de Jacob me habia llamado la atención.

Hacia años que no pasaba por los bosques de la zona. Y las pocas veces que he pasado me he encontrado con cosas muy curiosas.

-Hey Sam!

-Jackson, me alegro de verte otro año mas. –me sonrio.- estaa vez te quedaras?

-Lo dudo mucho. Pero ya sabes que me agrada verte. Le di una palmada en el hombro.

-Cuanto hace desde la ultima vez que te pasastes por estos bosques?

-Unos tres años desde mi primera transformación. –le respondi.-oyee teneis ponche?

-Si, claro.-espere unos segundos. Sam volvio con tres basos.-toma, aquí tienes.

-Gracias.

-Avisame si cambias de idea. Por cierto has hablado con Jacob?

-No he tenido oportunidad. Pero lo hare tranquilo.

Desde que esa segunda manada surgio la mia penso que me lo pensaria dos veces antes de irme. Pero nada, ni nadie me haria cambiar de opinión.

Volvi a mi grupo y cuando ya llevaba varios minutos hablando, senti unos ojos clabados en mi nuca. Me gire. Y la vi. Sabia que la conocia, pero no recordaba de que? Por que me observaba de esa manera? "No la mires fijamente o se dara cuenta Jack". Si no me equivocaba el chico que le acompañaba era Jacob. Pero quien era esa chica que no paraba de mirarme?


	5. Espionaje! :

Capitulo 4.

(Renesmee) 

No me lo podia creer. Era el! Esa mirada azul y ese pelo rojizo. Estaba segura. No podia quitar los ojos de el. Era bello. Nunca habia visto algo parecido. Pero que estaba haciendo? No me daba cuenta que se dirigia a donde mi?

-Parece que se a interesado. –solto Jacob con una risotada.

-No hace gracia! Escondete!.- le tire del brazo hacia abajo.

-Pero tu no querias..?

-Shhhh!

Pasaron varios segundos. " QUE NO VENGA QUE NO VENGA".

-Hola, puedo unirme al espionaje?- dijo. Nunca habia oido algo parecido. Era tan dulce y suave.

-Claro! Hay sitio para uno mas. – le respondio Jacob. Acto seguido le pegue un pellizco.-Ai!

-Gracias. – se sento al lado de Jacob. Yo intentaba esconderme detrás de su espalda.- Me llamo Jackson Marley. Podeis llamarme Jack. Si no me equivoco eres Jacob no?

-Si, encantado Jackson.- le estrecho la mano.- y esta es Renesmee.

Me dejo al descubierto. Parecia tonta. "Reacciona Nessie,reacciona! "

-Encantado. –respondio con su voz tan suya.

-A, si , hola, encantada.- estaba todo cortada.

Cuando le estreche la mano no pude quitarle la mirada de sus preciosos ojos azules. Donde le habia visto? Su temperatura corporal era igual de alta que la de Jacob. Estaba claro: era un lobo, el lobo de mi sueño. Pero no estaba segura si debia decirle que sabia su secreto, el de todos los chicos de la reserva. Tampoco debia decirle lo de mi familia. Empece a darme cuenta que me estaba pasando algo en el interior. Empece a sentir algo que nunca habia sentido.

-Veo que sois muy amigos no? Compartis investigaciones?- sonrio, comprendi perfectamente a mi madre.

-Si, somos amigos. – se giro Jacob y me guiño el ojo.

Siempre habia estado pensando en eso. Que eramos el y yo? Amigos? O algo mas? Nunca lo habia tenido claro.


	6. Momento importante

Capitulo 5.

(Renesmee)

Al llegar a casa me gane una bronca, me parece que no se tragaron lo de la biblioteca. Mi madre se mantuvo detrás de mi padre junto con Jasper, el sabia llevar la situación. Gracias a Jacob me libre de un castigo, pero estaba segura que si salia me seguirían.

Esa noche no pegue ojo. Empece a recapacitar. Me quedaba un año para dejar de cambiar. Me quedaria igual para siempre. El fisico de una chica de 18 años. Que haria entonces? Vivir como mi familia? En un mundo de mentiras y tapaderas? No lo sabia. Y que haria Jacob? El me queria, pero hasta que punto? No sabia lo que sentia hacia el. Era como mi hermano pero, me atraia. Era como si algo nos tuviera atados por una cuerda. Una cuerda que ninguno de los dos podria romper.

Los dos dias siguientes trascurrieron como los comunes. Clases, clases y mas clases. No sali ninguna de las dos tardes.

Era jueves cuando Jacob me llamo a casa a la tarde para que me pasase por la reserva, hacia un tiempo espléndido cosa que impedia que mi familia me siguiera. Estuvimos un buen rato en su casa con Bill hasta que por fin me convencio para ir a la playa.

Nos estuvimos riendo un buen rato, contándonos de todo.

-Ai Nessie. Cada dia te pareces mas a tu madre.- me miro a los ojos.- cuando te miro a los ojos veo a Bells. –sonrio.

-Siempre dices lo mismo! – le respondi con una risotada.- sabes que eres muy repetitivo?

-Sabes que tu creces muy rapido?- me hizo burla.

-Sabes que solo me quedan 6 meses para dejar de hacerlo?- le conteste.

Nos reimos una vez mas. De repente me di cuenta de que estabamos a pocos centímetros de la cara de el otro. Me empece a sentir incomoda. Jacob parecia muy decidido. Se fue acercando cada vez mas rapido, que debia hacer?

..............................................................

(Jacob Black)

Por fin. Sabia que era el momento perfecto. Tenia que hacerlo si queria estar con ella para siempre. Nada ni nadie me podria detener.

Me fui acercando poco a poco a sus labios. Nunca le habia dicho a Nessie lo que de verdad sentia por ella. Pero, tampoco hacia falta no? Ella no era tonta. Para nada. Y encima, la imprimacion era un sentimiento comun entre dos personas no? Ella debia sentir lo mismo. Entonces, por que estaba tan nervioso? La queria mas que a nada.

Me di cuenta que mientras me acercaba ella no se movia. Que le pasaba? Estaba tan nerviosa como yo o que? No me miraba, que estaba pensando? Yo no la queria obligar como hice con Bells. No podia hacerle eso. Por que estaba dudando?

-Venga Jacob, no dudes. A por ella.- pense.-es tuya y de nadie mas. Sois almas gemelas.

Lo decidi.

Estaba a un milimetro de sus carnosos labios, sintiendo su respiración, cuando algo lo chafo todo.

"Jacob, se que me oyes, tenemos que hacer ronda. Y esta vez no te puedes escabullir, hay invitados de Texas."

No me lo podia creer, para que me queria Sam ahora?

.................................................................

(Renesmee Cullen)

Que estaba haciendo quieta? Es que acaso no estaba imprimada de el? No lo estaba?!!

-Lo siento Nessie. Me reclaman. – menos mal.

Sam. Muchísimas gracias¡! Ese momento estaba siendo super importante para Jake. No se lo podria haber mal que lo hizo otro. Buff...

-Vete vete...Estate tranquilo.- le respondi .

-Nos vemos luego te lo prometo! – se fue quitando la ropa mientras corria. En pocos segundos seria el lobo que tantos momentos felices me habia regalado.

Me quede sentada en la arena. No sabia que hacer., ni que pensar. Estuve alli durante varias horas hasta que empezo a anochecer y a refrescar.

-Jake...Jake...- no supe mas que decir su nombre.

Eramos tan parecidos. Era mi media naranja. Por que dudaba? No debia hacerlo. Y si en realidad no le queria? Si solo fuese un hermano? Entonces, por que me habia estado engañando todo este tiempo?

Me empezo a quemar la garganta.

-Hola Renesmee! Que casualidad encontrarte aquí? – lo que faltaba.- que... haciendo otra investigación?

Me quede callada. No era consciente de que Jackson estaba de pie mirándome.

-Estas bien? – me pregunto preocupado.

Se agacho y me toco el brazo.

-Estas helada! – se quito la chaqueta. – toma. Esto te calentara.

Por que me daba su chaqueta? No era un lobo? Con haberme rodeado con sus brazos estaria perfecta!

Que acababa de pensar. " Nessie, estas volviéndote loca! ". Eso solo lo hace Jake.

-Jake...-murmure.

-Noo...yo soy Jack...sin la –e . –me sonrio.

Le devolvi la sonrisa.

Se sento a mi lado y apollo su lado derecho del cuerpo encima mio. Intentaba calentarme con su calor corporal. Que majo. Senti su calor.

-Gracias.- le dije.

-No hay de que. – me miro a los ojos.

Esa mirada azul...era tan perfecta.

No se por que pero al cabo de unos minutos pegada a el, cosa que no me importba para nada, me quede dormida.

Me acomodo de forma que mi cabeza estuviese recostada encima de su pecho, era tan calentito.

-Dulces sueños Renesmee.

............................

Espero que os guste la historia jejeje.

Gracias por todos los rewievs enserio.

Besazos! : ) : )

Le dedico este capitulo a Saioa Sánchez.

Teqiieroo!

Albiitah18 


	7. La llamada

Capitulo 6

Otra vez el mismo sueño. Estaba segura que era Jackson. Por que seguia soñamdo con el? Acaso el sueño me queria decir algo?

-Cariño, despierta.- mi madre.

Abri los ojos desorientada. No estaba en la playa?

-Cariño...estas bien?

-E? Si...-seguia dormida.- como he llegado aquí?

-Un chico de la reserva te trajo. Dijo que te habias quedado dormida. Se preocupo y le di nuestro telefono.

Tengo el sueño muy profundo. Jejejee.

-Han llamado del colegio.

-Del colegio?

-Si. Al parecer un borracho estampo su coche contra el edificio. No iras a clase en una temporada.

Me encantaba esa situación. Tenia que agradecérselo a ese señor. Ahora tendría mucho tiempo libre.

(Empezo a sonar el telefono)

-Nessie es para ti! – me grito Rosalie.

-Voy.

Baje corriendo las escaleras poniéndome la camiseta.

-Si?

-Nessie! Soy Cris. Te has enterado lo del conductor drogado?

-Drogado? No estaba borracho?

-Va! Eso da igual! Te vienes a la playa después?

-Claro.

-Me podrias dejar tu biquini rosa? Por fa, por fa ...- me pidio

-Claro...-le respondi, que opcion tenia?-algo mas?

-mmm...No. Te veo luego! Besos!

Colge el telefono y me diriji hacia la habitación. Estuve a punto de subir los escalones cuando volvio a sonar el telefono. Otra vez Cris. Que queria ahora?

Cogi el telefono frustrada.

-Que quieres ahora?- le dije seria.

-Perdona si te molesto Renesmee, soy Jackson, Jack...-dijo todo cortado.

-Uy! Perdona Jack. Que querias?- le respondi.

-Nada...me preguntaba si te querias venir a dar una vuelta en vela por el mar. Me aburro y no se que hacer.

-Claro! Por que no?...-no me lo podia creer. Se estaba quedando conmigo?-cuando me paso?

-Dentro de media hora? Traete algo de comer. Supongo que tendras hambre.

-Si jjejee...valee pues voy para alli. A! Gracias por traerme a casa.

-A...de nada hombre...-se corto. –Hasta ahora.

Me quede con el telefono pegado a la oreja.

-Mama! Me voy a la playa de la reserva.

Cogi todo lo necesario lo mas rapido que pude. Baje las escaleras, era raro que nadie se me interpusiera en medio.

-A donde vas jovencita?- o, no...mi padre. Se interpuso como un rayo delante de la puerta.

-A la playa con los chicos de la reserva. Dejame pasar.

-Nessie...-me miro a los ojos.

-Que quieres papa?

-Sabes que me lo puedes contar todo no?

-Claro..dejame pasar venga!

Me dejo pasar. A que se referia con eso? Acaso habia echo algo malo?


	8. Un dia de vela

Capitulo 7

(Renesmee Cullen)

Llegue a la playa 15 min tarde. No queria llamar a Jacob para que me llevara. Aun asi me parecia raro que desde lo de ayer no me hubiese llamado o dicho nada.

No tarde mucho en divisar la vela de Jack. Era gigantesca y blanca. El mar estaba calmado y el tiempo era perfecto. Tenia 3 horas para estar junto a el antes de que llegara Cris.

-Jack! - le salude.

-Renesmee!- me respondio.

-Me puedes llamar Nessie tranquilo.

-Eso no es...?

-Si, el monstruo del lago ness...

-A...vale.- Se rio y me dio la mano. - ven montate o si no, no saldremos nunca.

-Y si no quiero? - a que estaba jugando? Me habia vuelto loca a caso?

-Pùes te tendre que obligar. - me cogio de la cintura y me subio sobre sus hombros como un saco de patatas. -ves...asi te obligo...-me dejo encima del barquito.- y asi te montas.- me sonrio.

Que gracioso! - le reproche con una sonrisa torcida.

Como todos los lobos, Jack tenia una fuerza descomunal. No me extraño para nada que me hubiese levantado en bolandas de esa manera.

-Por cierto. Muy majos tus padres.

-A si? - me resulto estraño que dijera eso ya que mis padres eran vampiros, (aunque el no lo supiera).

-Cuando te lleve a casa salio tu madre. Te pareces mucho a ella.

Le mire a los ojos. Me encantaba esa mirada azul.

La mañana transcurrio perfectamente. Navegue junto a el casi dos horas. Me enseño a usar la vela y a manejarla de manera que no nos matasemos. Era simplemente: encantador.

-Buff...estoy agotada.-le dije.

-Tu agotada? Si las 5 veces que has tirado el barco lo he tenido que levantar yo! - se rio.

Que bien actuaba. Estaba segura que no le resulto nada dificil levantarlo, como e dicho antes: era un lobo.

Cuando llegamos a la orilla, me lleve una gran sorpresa. Jacob me estaba mirando desde nuestro famoso tronco. Jack se dio cuenta y aunque no habia nada entre nosotros... me parece que se dio cuenta al igual que yo de que debia apartarse.

-Me parece que te reclama tu "amigo"...- me dijo desilusionado.

-No es mas de lo que parece Jackson. Es un amigo de la infancia...y no es mi novio.

-Enserio? Entonces estas libre mañana por la noche?

No me lo podia creer...me estaba pidiendo salir? Era una cita?

-Si...si claro. - me parecio ver que Jack estaba vigilando a Jacob. Observando sus movimientos. En el momento que el no miro. Me dio un beso en la mejilla. Al instante me la roze con la mano. Lo sabia...era mi chico perfecto.

-Bueno...me tengo que ir.

No...por favor que no se fuera...

-No te vayas...-le agarre del brazo.- quedate.

-Bueno voy a guardar el barco y vuelvo.- me guiño el ojo.

-Nessie!- me llamo Jacob.

-Voy. - estaba levitando...jejeje

-Oye mira que lo del otro dia...-empezo.

-Que?

-Ven por favor.- me agarro del brazo y me llevo asta el tronco.- mira...-nos tiramos en silecion 3 minutos.- yo...-que leches hacia?

Lo ultimo que creia que iba hacer lo hizo.

Me beso.

Yo no podia quitarme...Era Jacob y si el sentia eso...no podia rechazarlo. Tenia que aclararme de una vez.

"Renesmee decidete ya" ..."O por lo menos despegate de el"....

Pero no podia...algo me atraia a seguir y seguir...era...mi beso...

-Nessie? Ya he guardado...- o no...

No me acorde.

Jack estaba depie mirandome con su mirada azul atravesando a Jacob con su mirada. Por que no me despegaba? Yo le queria a el....Jack empezo a correr hacia el bosque...y desaparecio.


	9. Nunca mas

Capitulo 8

(Renesmee Cullen)

-"Renesmee paraa...paraa! - me decia a mi misma.- lo vas a empeorar."

Pocos segundos despues de que Jack desapareciese, mi corazon se partio en mil pedazos. Lo tenia claro. Le queria a Jack. La cosa era que Jacob tenia algo tan especial que me obligaba a segir pegada a el. Cuando por fin el se despego de mis labios, me miro a los ojos...esperando mi reaccion.

-...-no sabia que decir.

-Nessie...no quiero obligarte pero...-se entrecorto.-desde que naciste el destino nos a unido.

-Ya...

-Quieres salir conmigo?- se puso la mano en el pelo esperando mi respuesta.

-Jake...-le mire a los ojos. El deseaba una afirmacion.- si...claro...

No podia haberle dicho que no. El me abrazo con sus enormes brazos. Una lagrima callo por mi mejilla...

.......................................................

(Jackson Marley)

No me lo podia creer. Por que? Acaso no podia tener a alguien para mi?

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos corriendo por el bosque, empece a temblar. Solo queria uir a mi ciudad natal, Texas era mi manada, pero Tenese era mi ciudad natal.

Me transforme en lobo.

"Nunca mas " - me dije para mis adentros.

..............................................................

(Renesmee Cullen)

Volvi a casa en la moto de Jacob abrazada a el. Subi a mi habitacion ignorando las miradas de mi padre. Debia evitarlo si queria que no me mirase la mente. Empece a llorar sin saber por que...

Acaso no queria estar con el hombre de mi vida? Jacob mismo lo habia dicho. "El destino nos ha unido" ...no le encontraba el sentido. Jacob no sentia nada por ninguna otra chica. Estaba enamorada de mi. Pero...yo...si sentia algo hacia Jack. Algo muy fuerte.

Pero como podria arreglarlo? Si le pudiese contar mi secreto...el de toda mi familia y el de la imprimacion de Jacob...supongo que me entenderia. Le recuperaria.

Pero para eso tenia que hablar con Sam y el amigo de Jack...se habia ido corriendo por el bosque y a estas horas estaria muy lejos. Tenia que localizarle para hablar a costa de Jacob.

Y que hacia con Jacob? Tenia que hablar con el...pero no sabria que decirle.

Al dia siguiente acudi a la reserva a escondidas buscando a Sam. Cuando por fin le encontre me dijo que Jack les habia dicho cuando se transformo que se dirigia a Tenesee... Me miro a los ojos intentando descubrir ese interes por el. Jacob difundio nuestro royo la misma tarde que ocurrio asi que no les podia contar la verdad a nadie.

-Como podria hacer que un lobo se acerque.

-Hombre...los unicos enemigos mortales de los lobos...sois vosotros Nessie. -Prosiguio.- asi que si quieres atrapar a un lobo como Jack...

-Yo no quieroo...

-Nessie. No voy a decir nada tranquila. Jack es muy...nosee...muy lobo. Y al minimo peligro de alguien que este a su alrededor...se dirijira corriendo a ayudar. Lo unico que tendrias que hacer es atacar a alguien...o simularlo cerca de Tenesee para que el en poco minutos fuese a la zona.

-A ok. Gracias Sam.

Me agarro del brazo.

-Eso si Nessie. Inventate una tapadera ya sabes tu para que o si no el te seguira a todas partes. Y ten mucho cuidado o practica lo que le diras a Jack cuando os encontreis. No le gustan mucho los de vuestra raza.

-Vale...tendre cuidado.- le guiñe un ojo.

..................................


	10. Rojo

Capitulo 9

(Renesmee)

Llegue a casa a los pocos minutos. Tenia que transcurrir tranquilo el dia si queria que mis padres no sospecharan nada. Tenia que inventarme alguna pequeña mentira para poder escabullirme. Seria bastante facil de no ser por un pequeño problema. Ese problema tenia nombres y apellidos: Edward Cullen.

-Papa, mama...mañana nos vamos a ir los de clase a Port Angeles para pasar dos dias.- les dije con voz tranquila.

-Como que "nos"? - me dijeron ironicamente.

-Hemos planeado celebrar el cumpleaños de Cris alli. No vamos a hacer nada malo tranquilos.

Parecia que los habia convencido.

-Nessie. Ten cuidado.- me dijo mi padre mirandome a los ojos.

Le devolvi la mirada sin saber por que lo decia.

...........................................................................................................................

A la mañana siguiente lo tenia todo planeado. Me puse una mochila a los hombros con todo lo necesario. Tenia que salir pronto si queria que Jacob no me siguiera. Desayune sola intentando no hacer ruido. Sali de la casa y me encontre con mi padre.

-Papa, pero que quieres?! - me estaba empezando a hartar.

-Nessie, lo del conductor del otro dia...no era un simple conductor borracho.

-Venga hombre!

-Nessie lo digo en serio! No es ninguna broma! - se puso muy serio.- fue un vampiro. Uno de este continente por lo que me han dicho. Ten cuidadovale? No mato a nadie pero si hubo pelea con Seth.

-Esta herido? - eso aclaraba el porque de que Jacob no me llamase.

-No solo se ha roto el femur pero ya le conoces se recupera por segundos. Lo malo es que el vampiro logro escapar.

-Vale... tendre cuidado pero dejame ir.

-Ten cuidado. - me beso levemente la frente y me fui.

.......................................................................................................................

Solo tarde un dia en llegar a mi destino. Estaba a solo un hora de distancia de Tenesse. Solo me faltaba encontrar a algun cazador o alguen al que se le pudiera dar un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. U pequeñito...nada peligroso.

No me costo mucho encontrarlo, un cazador rondaba por la zona en busca de su presa. Me acerque a el y con un leve golpe en la nuca lo deje KO. Lo subi a cuestas a la punta mas alta de la colina desde la que se podia ver todo el estado de Tenesse.

-Espero que no le cueste mucho llegar...-me dije para mi misma.

Segun Sam, Jack podia oler los problemas a varios km de distancia. Cosa que no era necesaria por que al parecer estaba justo a tiempo para poder encontrarmelo por la zona en la que estaba situada. Le tocaba hacer la ronda.

Una de la grandes habilidades de mi lobillo, era el poder de un olfato ultra sensible y la sangre humana la odiaba como el que mas, lo malo es que no la odiaba mas que a ls de mi raza.

Todabia no sabia que decirle. En mi interior sentia que no le podia contar la verdad. Y si me mataba? Y si no se ponia de mi parte? En ese caso habria puesto a toda mi familia en peligro y nunca me lo perdonaria.

Tenia que hacerlo. Lo amaba.

Me puse depie sujetando a el cazador por el cuello. Me rugia la tripa.

-O no...encima tengo hambre.

Podia haber cogido un bocata o haber cazado algo por alrededores. Pero el cazador podria haber escapado o mucho peor: Jack podria haber llegado.

Espere otros 15 minutos mas.

Empece a mirar los alrededores. Estaba en la unica llanada de la colina. Me fije en el bosque.

Habia alguien. Una mirada me empezo a atravesar los ojos. Un rojo sangre no paraba de mirarme. Era un vampiro estaba segura. Pero que hacia mirandome a los ojos constantemente?

-"Muerdelo, hazlo" - me decia mi mente.

Poco a poco me empece a acercar mas al cuello.

-"Hazlo".

Abri la boca sin dejar de mirar esos ojos rojos.

Que leches estaba haciendo? Yo no comia humanos! Esa mirada...tan roja...tan dominante. Sabia que algo me estaba haciendo. Sentia esa voz en mi cabeza. La intente evitar.

No paraba de luchar en quitar la mirada de el. Pero no podia!

En un ultimo intento de no causar una masacre al pobre hombre...me desmaye, viendo como los ojos rojos huian al oir un duro rujido.

............................................

Espero que os guste! ;)

Besazos!

Albiitah18


	11. Algunas verdades

Capitulo 10

(Renesmee)

Tarde en despertarme unas dos horas. Esa mirada habia agotado todas mis fuerzas. No se como habia pasado. Habia estado a punto de matar a un ser inocente. No me lo creia. Al cabo de unos segundos empece a notas algo humedo rozandome la cara. Abri un ojo y pude ver un gigantesco hocico rojizo...y una mirada azul. Nos estuvimos mirando a los ojos hasta que yo pude levantarme y mediar palabra.

-Jack?- le dije.

La cabeza peluda asintio.

-Lo sabia. Sabia que eras un lobo. -me tire hacia el para darle un abrazo. Pero sabia que era la hora de decir la verdad.- Jack...

Me miro con ojos confusos.

-Gracias por confiar en mi. Enserio. Creo que ya es hora de que yo tambien te cuente mi secreto.

Abrio los ojos.

-Yo...mi familia...Los Cullen...somos...-no me salian las palabras. - somos...-venga dilo!- somos vampiros.

Emitio un sonido gutural que no entendi. No podia mirarle a los ojos. No podia. Ojala no me hiciese nada.

-Siento no habertelo dicho antes. Pero esque no queria perderte Jack. Y tambien siento lo ocurrido el otro dia con Jacob en la playa. Lo tuve que hacer. Nosotros...el...esta imprimado de mi .Lleva a mi lado desde que naci. Y no exagero! Y no le puedo romper el corazon. Comprendelo.

Seguia sin mirarle.

Me hizo una seña hacia la cazadora larga del cazador que seguia inconsciente. Queria transformarse. Bueno...por lo menos no me iba a matar! Se la di y el salio corriendo hacie el bosque.

-La has cagado Renesmee. - me dije para mi misma.

Cuando el volvio con solo la cazadora encima pude apreciar su esbelto torso moreno. Nada que ver con los nuestros. Se parecia a Jacob. Vino hacia mi e intento mirarme a los ojos pero yo le desvie la mirada. Estaba muy serio. Igual demasiado.

-Nessie.-me dijo.

Note ciertas lagrimas por mis mejillas. No lo queria perder.

-E...-me cogio de la barbilla para secarme las lagrimas.- me da igual si eres una avestruz o un vampiro. Me siges gustando igual.

Y entonces ocurrio lo que llevaba esperando desde que le vi.

Me beso.

................................................................................................................

Siento que sea demasiado corto. Pero esqe no tengo tiempo casi.

Besazos gente!

Albiitah18


	12. Empiezas a incomodarme,no te conviene!

Capitulo 11.

(Jacob Black)

(Riing!!)

-Si?- pregunte a mi telefono de las cavernas.

-Jake? Soy Leah. Nessie ya ha vuelto a la ciudad.- me contesto seria.- se te escapa de las manos o que?- me dijo burlandose.

-Leah...Llame a su madre ayer y me dijo que estaban en PortAngeles con unas amigas.- le respondi.

-Lo que tu digas. - me colgo.

Llevaba dos dias sin saber nada de Nessie desde el beso. No era capaz de llamarla, tampoco queria atosigarla. Aun asi me daba la impresion de que Nessie estaba rara desde hace unos dias. Tendria la regla. Los vampiros la tienen?

Cogi un trozo de pizza de dos dias atras y me lo trague. Me puse la chupa encima y me diriji a la moto.

Esa noche me tocaba ronda otra vez. Desde que ese maldito vampiro desconocido habia echado abajo un trozo del colegio del norte, no parabamos de hacer investigaciones por la zona. Segun Sam habia sido alguna especie de pelea. Pero no habia rastro de un segundo vampiro. Esa noche me tocaba usmear a mi. Iba a ir acompañado de Jackson Marley, el mejor usmeador de todo el sur de la peninsula. Ese chico no me daba buena espina, me recordaba un poco a Edward...no se por que.

No me costo mucho llegar a la casa de los chupasangres. Me diriji a la puerta. Llame al timbre, queria ser educado por una vez en mi vida. Jejeje. Oi unos pasos fragiles dirijiendose a la puerta.

-A, hola Jake! - me saludo Nessie.

-Hola! - le bese levemente, un pico.

Mire al rededor, no habia nadie. Podiamos estar solos no me lo creia! No estaba el entrometido de su padre acaso? Y su dulce madre? Se habria escondido, me salio una pequeña risa.

Empece a oir unos pasos no habituales para la "fragil" familia de los Cullen.

-Nessie?- dijo la voz masculina.

Jackson Marley?

Que hacia el aqui?

Ese chico empezaba a incomodarme demasiado.

...............................................

Gente siento que el capitulo sea tan corto pero esque no tengo tiempo y me gusta renovar prontito...

Lo siento en serio. Mil gracias por los rewievs...! :):)

Sobre a ver si en realidad es :

Renesmee&Jacob

o

Renesmee&Jackson...

....

Ya lo vereis! ;)

Besazos!

Albiitah18


	13. Asienta la cabeza

(Jacob Black)

Que demonios hacia Jackson aquí? Este chico se estaba ganando una buena bronca.

Un gruñido salio de mis adentros.

-Jake estas bien?- me pregunto Nessie. No le quitaba la mirada de encima al entrometido.- Jake?

Seguia sin escucharle.

-Me parece que esta noche nos toca ronda no? – encima.

Otro gruñido más. Maldito chaval. No seria capaz de ponerse en medio no ?

"Jake, tranquilo. Nessie te quiere. "

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir. Robbie me estará esperando.

Robbie era el "lider " de la manada de los Texanos. Un viejo amigo de Sam. Paciente y muy inteligente. Por desgracia. Jack no era más que su ojito derecho.

-Si seguro que te espera con impaciencia. – le espete.

-Bueno Nessie nos vemos luego?- le pregunto.

Acaso no estaba yo delante? Hola! Estas hablando con mi chica e?

-Me parece que la ronda se va a adelantar unas cuantas horas.

Jack me dedico una mirada de duda.

-Y eso? – me pregunto desconcertado.

-Cambios de ultima hora. Hombre si tu quieres puedes tomarte otro dia mas de descanso. No has tenido suficientes pelirrojo?

Me miro rabioso. Nessie no paraba de mirarnos confusa.

-Guardate las miraditas para las rondas guapeton. –le di dos palmaditas en la cara.

No articulo palabra.

-Te tenias que ir no?- le dije al final.

Le dio a Nessie un beso en la mejilla. Ella se puso roja.

-Adios Jack. – le sonrio.

Al pasar por donde yo estaba me miro con una mirada de odio. Suficiente rabiosa para que le dedicase una gran sonrisa.

………………………………………………………………………………………

-No crees que te as pasado Jake?- me pregunto Nessie.

-Yo? Por que? – me hice el loco.

-No estaras celoso no?

-Yo? De quien? De ese pulgoso?

Estabamos sentados en el sofa de ocho asientos del salon. Nessie no se habia tomado demasiado bien la pequeña discusión de antes. Que mas daba que le parara los pies a un inbecil?

Me empece a preocupar. Le habia importado que ese texano se hubiese ido? Que le hubiese dejado las cosas claras? No sentiria nada por el no? NO?!

Va…Algo que un beso no pudiese arreglar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

(Renesmee Cullen)

Mierda mierda y mas mierda. Deberia haber evitado esta situación. No deberian haberse visto. A Jack no le importaba mi relacion con Jake. Pero por que le deberia importar? Tampoco es que tubiese nada con el, o eso pensaba. En cambio Jake no se lo habia tomado igual. El sospechaba algo y con razon.

"Nessie. Asienta la cabeza. Jacob + Nessie = IMPRIMACION."

Por que me era tan difícil darme cuenta que estaba destinada con el lobico de mi vida? Jack era un amigo. Solo un amigo.

"Seamos realistas: te gusta. Te atrae. "

Jacob iba acercandose cada vez mas a mis labios.

"Le quieres. "

-No! – grite de repente.

Jacob se aparto en el acto.

-Te pasa algo cari?

-No. Solo estoy un poco cansada nada mas.

Me beso. Otro beso apasionado al que no se puede escapar. Me encantaba besarle. Era como una hoguera ardiendo en medio de una nevada.

Me tumbe encima de el. El no paraba. Yo podia aguantar sin respirar, pero el no necesitaba hacerlo? Estuvimos asi varios minutos hasta que empece a pensar.

"Renesmee Cullen, tu no quieres esto. Para antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

No podia. Me agarre a la esbelta espalda de Jacob. El se aferro a mi cintura.

"Para de una vez."

Mis manos pasaron a su enmarañado pelo oscuro. El empezo a temblar. Cogio aire y me beso otra vez. Pero esta vez era diferente. Este beso era muy violento. Una de sus manos paso a mi nuca y la otra se cruzo con mas fuerza a la cintura. No me gustaba esta situación.

Me despegue de el.

-Jake…

Me intento besar de nuevo.

-Para de una vez.- no me hizo caso.

Intente separarme con mis brazos pero el me retuvo.

-Jake esto no me gusta. Jake!

Seguia sin soltarme. Di un impulso brusco para alejarme de el. El hizo lo contrario, me atrajo hacia el de una manera tan bruta que me choque con su hombro.

Me solto.

-Nessie lo siento. Estas bien?- me pregunto.

Me toque la frente. Me mire la mano. Estaba sangrando.

-Nessie yo…

-Vete Jake.

-Nessie..

-Que te vayas.

Sin decir nada cogio su chupa y se dirigio a la puerta. No tarde mucho en oir el motor de su harley.

-Bien Nessie te as coronado.

Cogi el movil. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Mama, papa, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Cris Harrison, Angelica Swan, Jane Smith, Jacob Black…Una imagen me vino a la cabeza. No tarde mucho en encontrar el nombre que buscaba.

Jackson Gregory Marley.


	14. Ronda

( Jacob Black)

"Idiota. Eso es lo que eres: un idiota. Es que no te das cuenta? "

Conduje hasta la reserva mas lento de lo costumbre. Un sentimiento poco agradable me recorria por dentro. Era un sentimiento que no era tan facil de borrar como cuando te rompes una pierna.

Al llegar a casa me di cuenta de que Bill se habia dormido viendo otro partido de futbol. Le arrope y me diriji a mi habitación. Mire al contestador. Un mensaje.

-" Jacob. Se puede saber donde te metes? Llevas horas sin transformarte es imposible localizarte asi! Bueno al royo. Me ha llamado Robbie y dice que se adelanta la ronda. – me rei.- entonces empezara a las 20:00 vale? Otra cosa: cualquier cosa ya sabes que estoy aquí no? Venga chaval, al trabajo."

Por una parte me alegre de lo que habia ocasionado, ya que empezar la ronda antes de lo debido iba a entretenerme lo suficiente como para olvidar lo ocurrido.

-Un momento.

Rebovine la cinta del contestador.

-" Bueno al royo. Me ha llamado Robbie y dice que se adelanta la ronda. – me rei.- entonces empezara a las 20:00 vale? Otra cosa: cualquier cosa ya sabes que estoy aquí no? Venga chaval, al trabajo."

-Mierda.

Sali corriendo de la habitación mientras me arrancaba la camiseta.

-Otra vez tarde. – logre oir a Bill.

No tarde mucho en llegar a la parte de atrás de la escuela. Arrecostado sobre la pared se encontraba Jack.

"-Siento haber llegado tarde".- pense.

No me contesto.

-"Has encontrado algo?·"- le pregunte.

-"Nada que no se supiera: dos tipos de huella. La grande de Seth y la otra del vampiro".

-"El desconocido?"

-"Eso parece. Lo unico que sabemos de el es que es del este y al parecer, no le caemos muy bien."

-"Es peligroso?"

-"No creo. No a aparecido ningun muerto en los alrededores y no han vuelto a aparecer peleas. "

-"Bueno entonces nos ahorramos trabajo. Aunque sera mejor que husmeemos los alrededores vale?"

No me contesto.

-"Oye esta situación nos incomoda a los dos de acuerdo? Asi que pon algo de tu parte pelirrojo. "

Seguia sin contestar.

-"Oye Jacob...- por fin!- tu sabes lo de los Cullen?"

-"A que te refieres?- que pobre novato.

-" Lo que son, todos."

-"Pues claro! Ai pobre pelirrojo. Tranquilo no muerden,- me rei.- o por lo menos todos menos Nessie. –recorde los momentos cuando era un mico. Jackson puso cara de asombrado."

Se relajo, parecia que le habian quitado un peso de encima.

-"Jackson."

-"Si?"

Me iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a preguntar.

-"Tu la quieres?"

-"Jacob...yo..."

-"Bueno mira, vete a registrar la zona de la pelea y yo mirare por los alrededores."

Me aleje unos cuantos kilómetros en busca de algun indicio del vampiro. Y si Leah tenia razon? Y si la imprimacion no era mas que una chorrada?

-"Jacob." – me llamo. – he descubierto algo.

Llegue corriendo al punto en pocos segundos.

-"Que sabes?"

-"Conozco al vampiro.- me dijo.- me lo encontre hace unos dias. Es bastante famoso por Texas. Se hace llamar Rojo."

-"Vaya nombre."

-"Esto es serio Jacob. Es un tipo para no olvidar."

-"A si por que? Acaso es tan feo que asusta?"- me rei.

-"Jacob, Rojo es peligroso. No por que cace personas." – me puse serio.- " sino por que caza otro tipo de ser."

Nos miramos a los ojos.

-"Caza vampiros." .- mierda. –" y no un vampiro cualquiera, sino que busca a vampiros de características especiales. "

-"Ein?" – esto no me gustaba.

-" Se llaman asi a los "poderes" que tienen algunos, para que me entiendas.

-"Como Alice, Jasper o Edward por ejemplo? "

-"Exacto." – se ponia fea la situación.- Jacob, reza para que no vuelva. No me extrañaria su presencia ni sus presas por la zona. "

-" Me estas diciendo que Los Cullen pueden estar en peligro,- me acerque a el.- si ni si quiera se han visto! "

Me retiro la mirada. Que me ocultaba?

-"Eso no es cierto."- que leches decia?- si que ha visto a una de ellas.

Puse los ojos como platos. No podia ser. Le mire. El asentio.

-"Cuando yo me fui durante dos dias, ella me vino a buscar y el la vio..."

-"Yo te mato! "

Le estampe contra la pared haciendo otro boquete en el colegio. Le puse una pata en el cuello.

-"Como se te ocurre poner en peligro a Nessie! – el empezo a gruñir y a darme zarpazos.- acaso estas loco? No ves que el va a buscarla!"

No podia hablar. Senti una ganas increíbles de apretar hasta romperle el cuello. Habia puesto en peligro lo que mas queria.

-"Yo...lo siento no pretendia que me siguiera". –se entrecorto.

Cuando por fin logro soltarse me di cuenta de que el era proporcionalmente un poco mas pequeño que yo.

-"Jacob que esta pasando? – era Quil- "que haces Jake?"

No respondi. Pasaron pocos segundos cuando Embry me golpeo para alejarme de Jack. Quil se puso delante de Jackson mientras este se levantaba medio desorientado. Intente saltar encima de el pero Embry se mantuvo firme sujetándome.

-"Jake tio estate quieto! "

-"Como le pase algo, como le toque un pelo te aseguro que te mato! No sabes lo que has hecho!"

-"Jake pero que dices?! Que ha pasado?"

-Este imbecil a puesto a Nessie ,a los Cullen y a todos en peligro!

----------------------------------------------

Aprobecho este capitulo para rememorar a el rey del pop

MICHAEL JACKSON.

I will miss you so much.


	15. Reunion

(Renesmee Cullen.)

Estuve esperando la llamada de Jack durante toda la tarde. El trato que habia recibido por parte de Jake no era justo. Espere unas cuantas horas desde el ultimo encuentro con Jake frente al telefono leyendo una revista de moda. Al cabo de un rato llegue a la pagina en la que se hablaba sobre los estrenos de televisión. Siempre la misma mierda. Por puro aburrimiento descubri un pequeño articulo sobre una nueva serie de vampiros. No me sorprendio para nada. Ya que siempre ponian a los de mi raza como unos asesinos sin corazon. Pero eso no era del todo cierto. La prueba era mi familia y sobre todo mi padre.

Segui mirando el telefono una hora mas después de leer el articulo. Era ya casi la hora de acostarse cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a llamar. Algo estaba ocurriendo, o habia ocurrido. Recorde que Jake habia hablado de una ronda. Como las odiaba; siempre hacian que desapareciera horas o dias de mi lado. Cogi el telefono sin darme cuenta de que no sabia su numero. Pense en llamar a Jacob, pero no me atrevi. Me di cuenta de que yo tambien habia sido injusta con el.

Necesitaba aclararme de una vez mis ideas. ¿ Acaso la imprimacion no era real? O igual si lo era pero no servia para una extraña relacion tipo hombre lobo-vampira. Pero entonces ¿por que el me seguia amando? ¿Por que yo no podia evitar pensar que lo correcto era amar a Jake? ¿Estaba destinada a no poder elegir? ¿Y Jack? ¿El estaba imprimado? No, no lo podia estar. ¿O igual si? ¿Podian estar dos lobos imprimados de la misma persona? Rectifico: ¿de la misma semi-vampira?

Conclusión? No la hay.

Desisti mi intento por llamar a alguien y baje al piso de abajo donde se hallaban mis tios, abuelos y padres. Papa y mama estaban sentados en el sofa, mi madre con los ojos cerrados sobre las piernas de Edward. Pero no estaba dormida, no lo podia le acariciaba el pelo, me encantaba esa imagen. Alice estaba bajo el fuerte brazo de Jasper mirando hacia la ventana con cara desconcertada. Carlisle estaba sentado en una silla frente a la mesa arreglando los papeles del hospital justo a Esme. Me di cuenta de que faltaban Rosalie y Emmet. Mejor no saber que estaban haciendo.

-Oh, no . – solto Alice.

De repente su mirada paso de estar posada en la ventana a estarlo en mi. No necesite mas para saber que ocurria. Me dirigi a la puerta corriendo. Pero mi padre se me adelanto, como siempre.

Abrio la puerta y lo que vi tras ella no me gusto. Eran Jacob, Jackson, Quil, Embry, Seth y Leah. Podia haber sido una bonita visita de no ser por la marca que tenia Jack en el cuello y denoser por que Jake lo traia a patadas.

-Jake se puede saber que haces?! – le grite. Ni se inmuto. – suéltale! – le volvi a gritar. Ni siquiera me miro. – Que le sueltes!

Me intente acercar a Jake pero Leah se puso en medio. Nunca me habia caido bien, y yo a ella tampoco.

-No tan rapido guapita.

-Leah apartate. – dijo Jacob.

Se aparto a regañadientes. Le mire a Jacob con odio mientras este ni siquiera se habia molestado en entrar o soltar a Jack.

Jacob, que haces aquí?- le pregunto Edward.- quien es el chico?

Jacob levanto la cabeza y miro a la cara a Edward. Siempre hacia lo mismo cuando queria que este le leyera la mente. Mire a mi padre a la cara. No me gusto su gesto.

-Sueltalo Jacob, estas en mi casa.

Las manos de Jacob se soltaron de los brazos de Jack y este se incorporo pero ni si quiera me miro. Algo habia pasado.

-Entrad por favor.

-Leah entra conmigo, Seth tu estate pegado a Jackson y vosotros vigilar la casa. – ordeno Jacob.

La puerta se cerro y las caras de los que se hallaban en la habitación cambiaron debido al olor que desprendian unos y otros. Mi madre se levanto y se dirijio a Jacob.

-Jake. Que ha pasado? – le pregunto.

- Bella, me parece que Edward te lo podra explicar. – su tono de voz no era el de siempre. Habia rabia, odio y sobre todo rencor.

No sabia que hacer. Miraba constantemente a Jack que no me dirijia la mirada, a Jake cuyo semblante daba miedo y a mi padre que segia sin pronunciar palabra.

-Edward? – dijo mi madre.

Mi padre miro hacia todos los lados intentando encontrar una salida que no doliera a nadie. Pero no la encontro.

Ese chico. – empezo.- Jackson creo. Es un hombre lobo como Jacob, pero no es de aquí. Si no de Texas. Es amigo de Nessie al parecer. Y no de hace mucho. Se debio de largar hace unos dias no se por que.- eras mentira si sabia por que. – y Nessie le siguió.

Y que tiene eso de malo? – pregunto mi madre.

-Pues...- mi padre me miro y no me hizo falta leer mentes para entender lo que me decia: "te lo adverti".- en ese viaje, cuando se encontraron, alguien los vio. Un vampiro.

Las caras de mi familia empezaron a cambiar.

- Ese vampiro no es uno cualquiera. Es Rojo.

Carlisle se levanto y en un segundo se puso al lado de Edward.

No puede ser. – le dijo a mi padre. – desaparecio hace años.

O eso creiais. – dijo Jacob.

Alguien me puede explicar quien es ese?- dije.

Nessie, Rojo es un ex miembro de Los Vulturis. Ya se que suena raro pero a si es. Su poder es muy fuerte, puede conseguir que alguien haga lo que a el le de la gana. Controla los pensamientos y los sueños.

Recorde como estuve apunto de matar a un inocente hace unos dias. Y no me gusto la sensación.

Eso se puede hacer? – pregunto Bella.

Claro que si. No habia oido hablar de el desde hace años. Desde su huida de Italia.

Logro huir de los Vulturis? – pregunto Alice sorprendida.

Controla los pensamientos. – dijo mi padre.

Como ya ha dicho el colmillitos, Rojo no es un vampiro comun. Desde que escapo de Italia se ha dedicado a cazar a los de vuestra raza, pero no a cualquiera si no a los que tienen " poderes" . – explico Jake.

Características especiales.- le corrigió Edward.

Lo que sea. La cosa es que tiene blancos fijos y no los cambia por nada.

El proximo blanco sois vosotros. – murmuro Jack.

Rectifica! – le grito.

El proximo blanco... es Nessie.

La imagen que vi al cabo de un instante no me gusto. Esme le agarro del brazo a Carlisle horrorizada. Este se puso mas blanco de lo que solia estar. Mi padre bajo la mirada mientras mi madre espantada no sabia si abalanzarse a Jack. Alice me abrazo por detrás mientras Jasper intentaba controlar a mi madre. Jacob estaba serio. Jackson, no podia mirar a otra parte que no fuera el suelo y yo, estaba derrumbada viendo como algo que queria iba a desaparecer.


End file.
